


Weevil Hunting Season

by darkwingduckie7



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwingduckie7/pseuds/darkwingduckie7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted as a response (3/19/13) on comment_fic to a prompt by classics_lover - "Torchwood, Jack/Ianto, weevil hunting season"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weevil Hunting Season

Jack sat in his chair at the head of the conference room table, staring at the clock as the seconds ticked by. Grumbling under his breath, Owen fidgeted as he shot zombies on his PSP. Sitting quietly, Tosh fiddled with the latest alien tech.  
  
Gwen stared at the colleagues, confusion marring her face. Typical meetings involved Ianto wrangling them all into the conference room, enticing them with the smell of his wonderful coffee. This wasn’t typical. “Where’s Ianto?”  
  
Jack waved his hand in the air and casually said “soon” before going back to clock watching. Owen and Tosh just mumbled their agreement before returning to their activities.  
  
Ianto was 15 minutes late. Ianto was never late.   
  
But none of them seemed worried.   
  
Sometimes the team seemed to enjoy teasing her, exploiting her ignorance due to being the newbie. She worried for a second about whether this was some kind of practical joke. Deciding Ianto’s life could be in danger, she was about to raise hell, berating them for not caring if their colleague was laying somewhere in a ditch, hurt; they should have been looking for him… when the alarms sounded and the cog wheel opened.   
  
Jack, Owen, and Tosh seemed to abandon their activities and turn toward the door looking excited. Jack even seemed to vibrate in his seat appearing almost like a child in a candy store with an all you can eat buffet. She followed their line of sight toward the conference room door and her mouth fell open…  
  
Ianto walked in, but instead of wearing his neatly pressed suit with a matching shirt and tie, his outfit consisted of really tight black jeans, an even tighter black long sleeved shirt that seemed to cling to his (really nice) body, a black belt, and various holsters containing stun guns, Weevil sprays, knives, and a gun.   
  
Gwen was able to take her eyes off Ianto long enough to see Jack licking his lips, a clear and very disturbing desire shining in his eyes.  
  
Tosh’s eyes seemed to shine with delight (or was that desire?). Even Owen seemed to be speechless, although still smirking.  
  
Gwen looked from Jack to Owen to Tosh, the question at the tip of her tongue. “W-what’s going on?”  
  
Ianto smiled a bit deviously, “Weevil mating season.”  
  
“Yup, Weevil mating season.” Jack seemed to echo his words but remain completely distracted by Ianto’s outfit.  
  
“Weevil mating season?” She repeated slowly.  
  
“AKA, Weevil hunting season. They get a little rambunctious when they mate,” supplied Owen. “Our teaboy and Jack’s favorite holiday.”  
  
Jack rose and cleared his throat, “Ok kids, Ianto and I are going Weevil hunting. The rest of you…” His voice trailed off, seemingly uncertain. “Go and do what you do, stay out of trouble and such…”  
  
He turned to Ianto who seemed to produce Jack’s coat and gun out of nowhere. “Sir.”  
  
Jack grinned. “I love Weevil hunting season.”  
  
Gwen gaped as the two men left. She turned toward Tosh and Owen to protest being left behind but as she noticed that they’ve both already returned to their previous activities, she realized anything she said would be futile.   
  
Digging into her purse, she found a fashion magazine, put her feet up on the chair next to her, and flipped the page.


End file.
